pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Cut (move)
Cut is an offensive and utility Normal type move. It is TMX1, given by Florinia and Amaria in the Obsidia Ward. Effects of Field Effects *In a Forest Field, Cut will cut down a tree to crash down on the target, doubling in power and becoming a Normal/Grass move. (100 base power if this is the only boost) *In a Mirror Arena, if Cut misses, the user will suffer 1/4 of their max HP as recoil damage. *In a Flower Garden, Cut will cause the Field Effect to go down one stage each use. For every stage in which this is possible, Cut’s base power will increase by 1.5x (75 if this is the only boost), and it will hit Grass types as if it were super effective. *In a Fairy Tale Field, Cut becomes a Steel-type move. Effects of abilities *When used by a Pokémon with Aerilate, Cut becomes Flying-type and receives a 1.3x boost in power. (65 if this is the only boost, does not include STAB) *When used by a Pokémon with Pixilate, Cut becomes Fairy-type and receives a 1.3x boost in power. (65 if this is the only boost, does not include STAB) **Under a Misty Field, Pixelate’s boost becomes 1.5x (75 if this is the only boost, does not include STAB) *When used by a Pokémon with Refrigerate, Cut becomes Ice-type and receives a 1.3x boost in power. (65 if this is the only boost, does not include STAB) *When used by a Normal-type Pokémon with Adaptability, Cut’s base power will double, replacing STAB. (100 if this is the only boost) Transformed into the Electric type *If the user is affected by Ion Deluge or Electrify, Cut will become an Electric-type move. It will increase in base power by 1.2x in a Factory Field (60 with no other boosts), by 1.5x in an Electric Field if the user is grounded (75 with no other boosts), and will randomly change in base power by anywhere from 0.5x to 2x in a Short-circuit Field. (anywhere from 25 to 100 with no other boosts) STAB STAB increases Cut’s power by 1.5x. (75 if this is the only boost) STAB takes effect in the following circumstances: *When used by a Normal-type Pokémon under usual circumstances (does not include a Normal-type with Adaptability) *When used by a Fairy-type Pokémon with the ability Pixilate (in addition to Pixelate’s 1.3x boost) *When used by a Flying-type Pokémon with the ability Aerilate (in addition to Aerilate’s 1.3x boost) *When used by a Ice-type Pokémon with the ability Refrigerate (in addition to Refrigerate’s 1.3x boost) *When used by a Steel-type Pokémon in a Fairy Tale Field *When used by a Grass-type Pokémon in a Forest Field *When used by an Electric-type Pokémon after the effects of Ion Deluge or Electrify Effects of Items With no change in type *If the user is holding a Silk Scarf, Cut’s power will increase to 1.2x. (60 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding a Normal Gem, Cut’s power will increase to 1.3x. (65 with no other boosts) Under Refrigerate *If the user is holding a Never-Melt Ice or an Icicle Plate, Cut’s power will increase to 1.2x. (60 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding an Ice Gem, Cut’s power will increase to 1.3x. (65 with no other boosts) Under Aerilate *If the user is holding a Sharp Beak or a Sky Plate, Cut’s power will increase to 1.2x. (60 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding an Flying Gem, Cut’s power will increase to 1.3x. (65 with no other boosts) Under Pixilate *If the user is holding a Pixie Plate, Cut’s power will increase to 1.2x. (60 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding a Fairy Gem, Cut’s power will increase to 1.3x. (65 with no other boosts) In a Forest Field *If the user is holding a Miracle Seed or a Meadow Plate, Cut’s power will increase to 1.2x. (60 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding a Grass Gem, Cut’s power will increase to 1.3x. (65 with no other boosts) In a Fairy Tale Field *If the user is holding a Metal Coat or an Iron Plate, Cut’s power will increase to 1.2x. (60 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding a Steel Gem, Cut’s power will increase to 1.3x. (65 with no other boosts) Transformed into the Electric Type *If the user is holding a Magnet or an Zap Plate, Cut’s power will increase to 1.2x. (60 with no other boosts) *If the user is holding an Electric Gem, Cut’s power will increase to 1.3x. (65 with no other boosts) Pokémon that learn Cut By TM *Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur *Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard *Beedrill *Rattata, Raticate *Sandshrew, Sandslash *Nidoran♀, Nidorina, Nidoqueen *Nidoran♂, Nidorino, Nidoking *Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Bellossom *Paras, Parasect *Diglett, Dugtrio *Meowth, Persian *Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel *Tentacool, Tentacruel *Farfetch’d *Krabby, Kingler *Lickitung, Licklicky *Rhydon, Rhyperior *Tangela, Tangrowth *Kangaskhan *Scyther, Scizor *Pinsir *Kabutops *Dragonite *Mew *Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium *Cyndaquil, Quilava, Typhlosion *Totodile, Croconaw, Feraligatr *Sentret, Furret *Aipom, Ambipom *Sunkern, Sunflora *Espeon, Umbreon, Sylveon *Gligar, Gliscor *Steelix *Heracross *Sneasel, Weavile *Teddiursa, Ursaring *Skarmory *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Tyranitar *Celebi *Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile *Torchic, Combusken, Blaziken *Zigzagoon, Linoone *Nuzleaf, Shiftry *Breloom *Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking *Nincada, Ninjask, Shedinja *Sableye *Aron, Lairon, Aggron *Budew, Roselia, Roserade *Cacnea, Cacturne *Corphish, Crawdaunt *Anorith, Armaldo *Kecleon *Tropius *Absol *Bagon, Shelgon, Salamence *Metang, Metagross *Latias *Latios *Groudon *Deoxys *Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra *Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape *Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon *Bidoof, Bibarel *Kricketune *Rampardos *Vespiquen *Pachirisu *Drifloon, Drifblim *Buneary, Lopunny *Glameow, Purugly *Stunky, Skuntank *Gible, Gabite, Garchomp *Skorupi, Drapion *Toxicroak *Carnivine *Gallade *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Darkrai *Arceus *Snivy, Servine, Serperior *Oshawott, Dewott, Samurott *Patrat, Watchog *Purrloin, Liepard *Pansage, Simisage *Pansear, Simisear *Panpour, Simipour *Drilbur, Excadrill *Sewaddle, Swadloon, Leavanny *Scolipede *Petilil, Lilligant *Basculin *Sandile, Krokorok, Krookodile *Dwebble, Crustle *Archen, Archeops *Zorua, Zoroark *Sawsbuck *Emolga *Karrablast, Escavalier *Joltik, Galvantula *Ferrothorn *Eelektross *Axew, Fraxure, Haxorus *Cubchoo, Beartic *Druddigon *Pawniard, Bisharp *Bouffalant *Rufflet, Braviary *Vullaby, Mandibuzz *Heatmor *Durant *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Keldeo *Chespin, Quilladin, Chesnaught *Fennekin, Braixen, Delphox *Froakie, Frogadier, Greninja *Bunnelby, Diggersby *Pancham, Pangoro *Espurr, Meowstic *Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash *Inkay, Malamar *Binacle, Barbaracle *Clauncher, Clawitzer *Helioptile, Heliolisk *Hawlucha *Dedenne *Klefki *Phantump, Trevenant *Noibat, Noivern *Xerneas *Yveltal *Volcanion Category:Utility Moves Category:Physical Moves Category:Offensive Moves Category:Contact Moves Category:Physical Contact Moves Category:Moves that affect Field Effects